<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autrement by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604699">Autrement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [626]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leaving Home, M/M, Men Crying, TT, i'm still sad yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mijat part à Hoffenheim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mijat Gaćinović/Dejan Joveljić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [626]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autrement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Autrement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>‘’Pourquoi est-ce que tu quittes l’équipe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me quittes ?’’</p><p> </p><p>Mijat s’attendait évidemment à ce genre de question de la part du plus jeune, c’est pour ça qu’il avait essayé très durement de réfléchir à une réponse qui ferait sens sans que des larmes ne viennent piquer ses yeux, sans que ses propres sentiments ne rentrent trop en jeu. Dejan ne peut pas comprendre pour le moment, il est trop jeune pour voir la douleur qui réside quand même dans ses yeux alors qu’il est maintenant joueur d’Hoffenheim. Dejan ne peut pas comprendre que sa propre décision lui fait du mal et que quitter Francfort après toutes ces années n’est pas par plaisir. Ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il ne veut pas rester sur le banc plus longtemps, ce n’est pas de sa faute si on ne le considère que comme un remplaçant. Mais la voix de Dejan est brisée, Mijat sait qu’il a déjà pleuré, et qu’il va continuer de le faire, même quand il ne sera plus là. Il peut sentir son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine, il ne veut pas partir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant… Mais il n’a pas le choix.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Parce que je le dois, bébé. Je suis désolé.’’</p><p> </p><p>Mijat ne pleurera pas. Pas en face du jeune attaquant. Plus tard. Quand il sera seul.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>